


Solioquy

by Pansychic27213



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Old fic transfer from Fanfiction.net, This was an experimental thing I did because I learned what the word soliloquy meant, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pansychic27213/pseuds/Pansychic27213
Summary: Tony finally opens up about what's been tearing him up inside.





	Solioquy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Published: 04/21/2016

**Soliloquy**

****-{[(-)]}-  
  
"I wish I could feel normal again," Tony mumbled, cradling the crystal tumbler, so gently, so carefully. "I wish I didn't feel so empty. I can't sleep anymore, ya know." He eyed his guest carefully. "Food tastes like chalk. Everything always aches..." He threw back a long draw of the whiskey and slipped deeper into the warmest feeling he'd had in a while. "I'm so tired, exhausted... I-I'm gonna burn out... Like an old engine." He wavered for a moment. "Old engines get replaced. There's always shiny, new ones. Or classics, that people love to spruce up and use again." His gaze fell to the fragile glass. "No body likes old engines..."  
  
"Can't even cry anymore!" He threw his arms up, carelessly and clumsily. The tumbler crashed to the ground, and furious tears swept down his cheeks like a storm. "Can't even feel anything. 'Cept pain. Always feel the pain..." His eyes roved around the room for a moment, landing on his only friend for the time being. "Wanna feel something. Wanna be... be understood, ya know?" He hiccuped.  
  
"Help," he whispered. His muscles were getting away from him and he fell to the floor in a graceless heap. "Can't even build anymore. Got no more ideas. Only hear Dad. Only hear the bad words. Bad Tony. Stupid Tony. Selfish Tony. Ugly Tony. Weak Tony. Emotional Tony." He sobbed. "Can't be... Can't be... Made of iron! Made of gold-aluminum alloy.... Wanna be strong.... Wanna be smart... Wanna be happy..."  
  
He reached out weakly, hoping for comfort.  
  
The potted plant offered none.  


**Author's Note:**

> QUESTION OF THE UPDATE: I wrote this a long time ago, but I'm still curious - did I actually represent a soliloquy correctly? Is anyone qualified to answer?


End file.
